


Tension

by lady_moevot



Series: The Rubber Band Theory [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_moevot/pseuds/lady_moevot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hit with a powerful lust spell, Death and Tessa see each other in a different light. Will they resist the spell to keep up their employer/employee relationship, or let themselves get caught up in the spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably add, just to clarify, that Alice is Death and Tessa's daughter, the result of another M!A on tumblr that magicked Tessa pregnant and named Death the father.

Death swallowed thickly as he read the words, feeling the spell immediately. He looked at Tessa, whose cheeks were colored a bright red, although he couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or the same arousal he was feeling. She turned her head, but her eyes avoided his; instead, her gaze seemed to be trained on his lips. It was then he noticed her, really saw her, how beautiful she was. Her lips were full and pink, her eyes large and dark, skin soft and pale. He suddenly wanted to touch her skin, breathe her in, taste her lips.

Tessa felt a wave of arousal wash over her as soon as she had finished reading the message. She found herself thinking back to the day she’d seen him shirtless; his lean frame with a toned torso and muscular back. She wanted to run her hands over his chest and stomach, explore more of his body than she’d already seen. Tessa knew she was blushing, knew he could see it, but she didn’t care. Her mind was playing through a delicious scenario in which he ripped off all her clothes and had her on every available surface in the house.

Death felt a burning need crawling just under his skin; the spell was intense and he couldn’t fight it. He lifted a shaking hand, raising it to touch her cheek. When Tessa didn’t pull away, he rubbed his thumb over her skin, looking directly into her eyes. She met his gaze, not afraid, but not defiant, either. Moving in closer, Tessa pressed her hand to his chest and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him to her, feeling his hand wrap around to the nape of her neck. Death could smell her skin now, she was so close. Her lips were inches from his, but he took his time, not wanting to rush anything for fear of seeming too eager. His heart was racing, lust pounding through his veins. Death knew it was the spell, but everything about this felt right. His lips were only an inch away from Tessa’s now; his other hand found her waist.

Their lips had almost met when a cry from upstairs pulled them out of the lustful daze. Tessa glanced in the direction of the cry, blinking several times. She looked back at Death, her mouth working slightly, but no words came out. Straightening her back, she removed her hand from his shirt, a fresh heat coloring her cheeks. 

“I’d better, um, go see to Alice,” she said, keeping her eyes low. She stood and disappeared upstairs without another word. Her heart was still racing as she walked over to the crib and took Alice into her arms. The girl immediately stopped crying, looking up at Tessa with curious eyes. Tessa sighed and smoothed Alice’s hair to one side. “You just cockblocked mommy and daddy, you know.”


End file.
